The Infant Primate Research Laboratory (IPRL) is supported as a Core facility of both the Center on Human Development and Disability (CHDD) and the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC). For over 30 years, the overall objective of this Core has been to provide a range of technical services, equipment, and facilifies to CHDD Research Affiliates using nonhuman primates in research related to children's health and developmental disabilities. Research projects in past years focused on important topics including fetal alcohol syndrome, pediatric AIDS, and premature birth or low-birth weight. Current projects continue to address important issues such as the developmental consequences of early therapeufic drug exposures, intervenfion strategies for anoxia at birth, and the prevention of premature delivery related to maternal infecfion. These studies are complex and take years to complete. Recent grant awards to CHDD Research Affiliates have indicated that the services and expertise provided by the IPRL are a crifical element for the success of their projects.